Point-of-sale (POS) systems process retail transactions, typically where a customer makes a payment to a merchant in exchange for goods and/or services. POS systems may include different hardware and software to meet the requirements of the retailer. With the advancement in technology, many POS devices may include mobile devices, such as tablets, smartphones, wearable devices, handheld devices, and any portable device with POS functionality. The mobile devices may be able to scan codes associated with items and calculate a total amount due, as well as identify any incentives, such as coupons or points, that may be applied to the transaction.